


It was supposed to be a new life

by ella2345



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Love, Gangs, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Prison, Sexual Abuse, Strong Female Characters, Teenagers, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, ash lynx childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella2345/pseuds/ella2345
Summary: Ash runs away from Cap Code unable to deal with the bullies that torment him each day. The first Chapter covers Ash's experience at Club Code but the majority of the story will be Ash in his early teenage years to the beginning of the story of banana fish. It will talk about how Ash met shorter but will be more vague because of Angles eye. I will also go into Blanca and Ashes training. But the majority of the story will just be Ash's everyday life.
Kudos: 4





	1. It was supposed to be a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this my first chapter and I hope you enjoy it, this is a shorter chapter them most, and I have already started writing chapter 2. I do want your opinion do you rather me write shorter chapters and most more frequently or longer chapters and the posts will take a little longer. I really don't care I was going to do longer chapters but I can also do chapters more this size and post them every couple of days. PLEASE keep in mind the tags!!! This story will deal with ALOT of very disturbing things that Ash had to deal with as a child! So I am giving multiple trigger warnings!  
> Okay, that's it, I hope you enjoy it.

Anything  
Anything would be better than this hell hole  
I can’t handle it  
I can’t handle it anymore  
Why does everyone hate me  
I didn’t have a choice  
It just would have kept happening if I didn’t pull the trigger that fateful day  
I have to leave  
Yes that’s it  
I will run away from this town full of judgment  
But where can I go  
I am only 10  
That’s it I can go to New York  
I have always wanted to go and there is nothing in the town that keeps me here  
Okay I will leave tomorrow to New York City and start a new life full of happiness and fun

_____________________

Aslan packed up his stuff from his small room by the ocean that continued for miles. He had decided to go to New York, he had to get away from this place that had hurt him so much. Aslan grabbed only the essentials and stole enough money from his dad for a shitty bus ride to New York City. He jumped on the bus and rode away as he watched the endless countryside. Aslan looked at the endless farms that went on for miles and miles. He stared at a flock of birds just flying. Aslan has wondered what it would be like to fly. Get away from the shackles of earth and the weight of gravity that continuously suffocates him more and more and he gets older, to be free from all the hurt with his baseball team coach, his unloving father, and his brother that he is starting to think will never come back. Aslan was both excited and scared to start his “new life” but he had one thing for certain anything was better than that town (at least that is what he thought). When he finally got there he was so excited and started running around the city seeing everything he had always dreamed of. His jade green eyes lit up in the sun, and his light blonde hair flowed as the summer breeze hit his face. He walked all around New York, he walked to Time Square, to Broadway, and he walked into about 1000 stores just checking stuff out. He saw all types of cool stuff, for prices, unimaginable Aslan couldn’t wrap his head around why someone would spend $2000 on a brown purse with a couple of G’s on it. His perfect day came to a perfect end as he watched the sunset on the Brooklyn bridge. Aslan had gotten lost but with the help of some friendly strangers, he finally made it. Aslan knew he shouldn’t trust people, trust got him years of hurt and torment back at Cape Cod, but he really wanted to go to this bridge because he has memories of Griffen showing him pictures of him and his friends there when he was still in high school. He somehow managed to get enough money to go on a class trip to New York City for two days with his class. That was another reason why Aslan wanted to go to New York City. Ash remembers all the stories Griffen told him when he got back. He talked about the food and how it was gross and delicious at the same time, he talked about how everyone has somewhere to be, and it was the easiest thing to spot a tourist for a native New Yorker. He told Aslan it was all in the walk. The sunset was so beautiful that it made Aslan cry a little. He didn’t know exactly why he was crying, maybe it was because Griffen promised that he would take him to the Brooklyn Bridge, maybe it was because he felt free like the birds he was staring at earlier, or maybe he could just be the sheer amount a beauty that this world was offering him and he stared at the pinks, purples, blues and yellows peeking through the sky raisers, and reflecting off the crystalizing water. But ash just sat there and cried, he couldn’t stop crying as tears streamed from his jade green eyes and landed on his blue running shoes. But as it started getting dark Aslan started getting scared. The once beautiful atmosphere became brim and scary. Aslan looked around at the once busy and bright city become black and sketchy. Then the worst thing that had and will ever happen to Aslan that night happened, he was kidnapped. 

______________________

The next thing Aslan saw was a dark room. His mouth was tied shut and his arms were tied behind his back. He heard muffled loud music playing from another room. His eyes started to fill with tears and he strangled to break free of the ropes that confined him. He screamed as loud as he could hoping someone would help him break free. But to his disappointment, there was no one. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he looked around. There was nothing much in the room, just a hardwood floor, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling but the most distinct part of this room was the double bed. It had black covers and no pillows on it, it did, however, have a backboard; it was a black metal with bars, besides the bed was a small bedside table with a drawer in it. He waited in that room for hours, he waited until his endless tears of horror finally started to dry up. Then finally the door began to open and purple light flooded the room. A fat man with brown hair, wearing a brown suit and sunglasses walked into the room.  
“Oh what a surprised the slut finally woke up,” he said to Aslan  
Aslan was all too familiar with those words as his eyes stricken with fear.  
Aslan knew that look.  
He knew that look very well.  
That was the look of a man who was about to rape him. The man walked over to Aslan and did exactly that.  
Aslan cried and kicked and tried to get away, but it was no use because the man was so much bigger than him and would dominate Aslan easily.  
His big hands gripped Aslan’s neck and all he could do was struggle for air.  
The man just laughed and laughed  
“You like that don’t you, you little whore” he would say  
“Stop fucken kicking me, you fucken slut”  
His giant fat hand then proceeded to punch Alsan right in the gut, Aslan screamed gushing for air, but couldn’t because of the man dominating over him.  
Aslan felt weak and powerless.  
When they were done all the man said was that he was expensive merchandise with those beautiful green eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin.  
“What the fuck is your name anyways you whore”  
“As As, Ash,” he said not wanting to give him his real name.  
“Fuck you really are a slut, that is a hooker’s name you know that right boy. Your mom must have been one if she gave you such a shitty name like that. But you don’t have a mom don’t you boy; because no caring mother would let her how old are you 8,9 ?”  
Ash just sat still  
“WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION FUCKEN ANSWER ME,” the man said with pure anger  
“T T Ten,” Ash says with a cracked sadden horrified voice, which just made the man laugh  
“Oh fuck sorry, you Ten years old, your hardly a child anymore yet you’re still crying like one. I bet you will be dead in a month you know that. Which is a real shame for how fucken pretty you are. What was I saying again? Oh right, how no mother would leave their child passed out on Brooklyn Bridge at 2 in the morning. You should be happy I found you, boy, some person may have killed you if I haven’t. But you will probably die anyway here”  
He was right Ash didn’t have a mother, she left when he was young. His father blamed Ash for that. Ash didn’t have anyone. His father hated him which he made known every time he would see Ash. His brother was most likely dead. And his mom left.  
The man got up and started putting on his clothes.  
“Don’t worry Ash, before you die, we will make sure to get some nice photos of you” the man said as he left the room.  
When he was finally left alone Ash balled. He wanted to go home so badly. But he had a feeling that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. How could this day, this perfect day, end up being the worst day of his life.  
No one came into his room for the rest of what he could only guess as night. He finally fell asleep after what felt like hours. He didn’t have enough motivation or energy to make it to the bed so Ash just slept on the floor.  
The next day was the first time he had to “entertain” guests. Aslan whose new name was Ash was popular from the gecko. Everyone wanted the stunning boy and right off the bat, he was fully booked for the next month. For the first month, Ash screamed and cried and kicked. He did everything in his power to get away from the monsters that held him captive.  
“YOU WILL LEARN OBEDIENCE” Marvin would say as he beat and raped Ash.  
He often wondered if anyone was looking for him. But came to the conclusion that they weren’t and he would be stuck in this hell forever. Ash spent all of his time in his room, the only time he got to exit was when he would have a “special customer” where he would be shoved into a much nicer room. There were other boys there too, it made him feel less alone, he had talked to them a couple of times, there sometimes was a guy who would rent two kids out at once. They would shove the kids into the room 10 minutes before the fucken swain would come. He had met a couple of kids that way, a kid named Nate, and another one named Josh, they were nice enough (given the circumstances). There was a guy named Hunter too but Ash thinks he died cause he hasn’t seen him in a long time.  
One day as Ash was alone in his room he realized that he will probably never see sunlight again, that he will never be able to see his dad again, that he will never make a proper grave for Griff because he knows in all likelihood his brother was dead. Ash wasn’t stupid, he was 10 years old and for some reason, he still hoped that his probably dead brother would one day charge through those doors and save him. What bullshit Ash thinks to himself. His life is Bullshit and as he continues to age his life just keeps getting worse.


	2. Drug Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it took a little longer to post than expected, I had 2 physics test this week which took up a lot of time. I will most likely post weekly with chapters around this long. I think that is everything I wanted to say. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THE TAGS!!!

Chapter 2 

The sun was hot on Ash’s pale skin. He is in the courtyard laying down when he hears Papa Dino’s harsh voice yelling at him. Ash has been living with Papa Dino for 10 months now. After about a year of living in Club Code, Papa Dino took notice of Ash, his stunning beauty and features, his very high intelligence, but most of all Papa Dino saw Ash’s big pure green eyes. Papa Dino got protective of Ash so he decided to bring him to live in his mansion. It is better than Club Cod in most ways. He gets to see the sun (something Ash was sure he would never see again), he sometimes got to roam around the property. And about a week ago Papa Dino made Ash run a drug job and for the first time since he got to New York City, he got to explore it a bit. He had to be back a half hour before dinner though (which was at 6). He met up with some boys that were a good 2 heads taller than Ash. They tried grabbing Ash which was an instant trigger because for the past almost 2 years the only time someone grabbed Ash was to either fuck him or beat him. Ash came back with a black eye on his way home, and when he walked in he saw Marvin who just stood there laughing at him. Papa Dino wasn’t too pleased either, he told Ash he can’t go around getting hurt, he didn’t want anything to happen to his prized possession cause he wasn’t even a human in his eyes, Ash was something he owned and could do whatever he wanted with the sad part was is that it was fucken true. Ash just stared back thinking what do you care, you beat me up every fucken week. He didn’t say that of course but he thought it as he stared Dino into his heartless eyes.   
“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME” he hears Dino yells at him pulling him out of his train of thought.   
“Sorry Papa, I was asleep” he lied   
“Put some sunscreen on or that pretty little face of yours will get ruined and what good would you be to me then, huh.” Papa then continued to put some sunscreen on Ash’s face, kissing him afterwards.   
Ash hated being touched by that monster, he hated being kissed by him and he just wishes he would allow him to put on his own fucken sunscreen. He wanted to run away. He wanted to yell get the fuck off me. He wanted to cry. But Ash did none of those things he just let all the life drain out of his face and sat there lifeless.   
When it finally stopped Dino got up and said “I have a job for you today, you are doing a drug run and you are expected to be at Club Cod by 5:00. You will go in the basement and wait for Marvin to pick you up and bring you back”   
“Can’t I just walk” Ash blurted out  
“You want to be a tough guy walking the streets all by yourself huh. I can’t let anyone hurt my favourite toy you know that Ash” He grabbed Ash by the chin and stared at him one more time. He then continued to kiss Ash and walk away.   
He fucken hated Club Cod, he hated it so much, he has so many horrible memories that haunt his dreams every night.   
“I hate my life” Ash whispers to himself then he continues to get up and stretch before walking to the gates.   
The old man didn’t give Ash any money so Ash has to walk all the way to the city. He can use transport once he is by the city since he is 12 years old.   
The neighbourhood he lived in was very nice, the old man’s house was a good 10-minute walk from any other houses, but once you got there the other houses were also very nice. Ash once saw kids playing in a garden of another person’s house. This saddens him because even when he was free he didn’t have that. Everyone always hated him for some reason. Even back at Cape Code, the kids would bully him for not having a mother, then they bullied him because Ash had hoped his brother was still alive out there. Finally, they bullied him cause he was a murderer.   
The sun felt so nice on Ash’s face, he felt at peace when it hit his pale face and walked through the neighbourhood. For a second Ash felt like a normal kid, but that was only for a second.   
Ash likes observing the environment charging ever so slowly. First, the yard and houses start to get smaller, then more cars on the street. After a while, you start to see apartment buildings, and finally, you get to the nearest subway stop. The subway is a total dump like all subway stations are. It doesn’t matter if you are in the nicest area in the world, the subway will be filled with graffiti, chewed gum, homeless men, and a stench. Ash would choose to sleep in the subway any day over Dino’s prison.   
The subway ride goes as expected, some people stare at him, some people go a step further and ask why a pretty boy like him is on the subway, Ash tries to ignore them all. They are not worth his time. He wants to get this shit done as fast as possible so he can look around more. Ash is determined to escape Golzine and when he does he needs to have friends in place, and know the city like the back of his hand. Right now Ash doesn’t really know the city even though he has been living in it for over a year.   
When Ash gets to the alley he is met up with some scrummy-looking guy with brown hair, he is probably around 16 or so.   
“Hey, your Jake right” Ash says well walking up to him  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Jake says  
Ash knows he looks young, mostly because he is young, he shouldn’t be doing this shit. His whole life is bull shit. It is a different guy from last time, he wonders how much Dino pays him to do this. Probably a lot of money in street terms. The money he makes on these is nothing short of pocket change. The only reason he does it is to keep a good handle on the streets of New York. Dino pretty much owns this city. He has connections everywhere; the police, the hospital, the government, he even hovers over all the gangs, as Ash said Dino owns the city.   
“Can we just get on with this” Ash says shoving his hands in his baggy jeans pocket  
“Here” he says, opening the trunk of his car. It is stacked with coke.   
“Okay this will be our base, I will grab the orders and deliver them and then return here, I think it is best if we just do one order at a time, each order will take around half an hour and we have 16 orders to do today. That means we have 8 orders each, and it will take around 4 hours to get it all done” Ash says well starting to organize the drugs. Jake just stares at him; he is probably pissed that a 12 year old is taking charge, but he can’t deny it is a good plan.   
“Okay fine, let's get a move on then” he finally says  
Ash brought a backpack that Dino gave him and started reading the first order. It is for a guy named Flin, it says he has blonde hair and brown eyes, he is around 5’9. He is supposed to meet him at a bar on 21st street. Ash really wants to get this done within four hours because that gives him an hour before he has to go to Club Code to meet Marvin.   
Ash jumps on the subway, so he can get there faster.   
“I bet no one thinks I have a giant stash of coke in my bag,” Ash thinks to himself as he rides the subway down the line.   
The first transfer goes easy enough. The guy judges Ash for being so young, but he didn’t care. He just gave him his crack and went on his merry way. He ends up being back 5 minutes early, but Jake is not here yet and he can’t go into the car to start his next run.  
Ash is super hungry, he skipped breakfast this morning because he couldn’t stand to look at Dino in the breakfast area after what he did to him last night. Ash had bruised ribs from Dino “playing” with his toy too hard last night. Instead, he went to the garden and stared at the sky until Dino told him about this drug run.   
There was a nice place around the block where Ash could grab a burger, but he didn’t have any money so that was not an option.   
Ash looks at his watch again, and it has been ten minutes past the meeting time. If this keeps up, Ash won’t only be able to not be able to explore New York he won’t make it back to Club Code in time and he definitely doesn’t want to be late.   
Finally after another 10 minutes Jake comes running over with a couple of what looks like his friends.  
“Where the fuck were you! You were supposed to be her 20 minutes ago!” Ash screams as he sees him walking over with three other boys.  
“Oh little man is upset” one of them says, he gives Ash a little shove  
“DON”T FUCKEN TOUCH ME” Ash yells as he gets a grip on his feet.  
“Yo Ash calm down man, so what I’m a couple minutes late who gives a shit man” says Jake trying to calm the situation down.  
“I DO YOU ASSWHOLE! I HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE BY 5 AND I CAN’T FUCKEN BE LATE”   
“It’s fine, you’re a kid, kids can be late just text them up and say sorry”   
“You don’t fucken understand, none of you understand anything! Can we just get a move on, please!” Ash is starting to feel sick with the terror Marvin will do to him if he is late. He will probably rape him and tell the old man he was later than he actually was.   
“You’re going to let this child talk to you like that Jake” one of the others say  
“It’s fine let it go” The man starts to come forward to Ash but Jake stops it  
“Let. It. Go.” he says again “let’s just get a move on, sorry Ash I was late”  
Jake then proceeds to pop the trunk   
“WHOOOO, man you weren’t fucken kidding when you said that it was a huge stash” one of his friends says while staring at the piles of coke.  
Ash grabs the sheet of paper and stares at the names “I will take Tim by the docs, we will meet back here in a half an hour please for the love of God don’t be late”   
“Fine see you in half an hour” Jake says   
Ash jumps on the subway and takes a 10-minute ride to the docs, when he sees Tim he can immediately tell he is a total crackhead   
“A child” he says staring at Ash “I’m making a drug deal with a kid, well look at that! Well isn’t that funny!”  
“I’m not in the fucken mood today, do you have the money” Ash says staring right into his eye The man stumbles and pulls out $300   
“here now where is my crack” he says well waving the money around Ash then proceeds to open his bag and pull out a bag full of coke.   
The exchange goes smoothly enough and Ash starts walking to the subway to go back to the alley. Lucky this time Jake is on time and within 5 minutes Ash is off to the next buyer. The transactions continue to go smoothly until he gets to the 7th buyer.   
“Hey it is my lucky day I am buying crack off a kid” The man whose name is Bill continues to shove Ash  
“Don’t fucken touch me, where is the money” Ash says well holding a pile of coke in his jacket  
“Sorry man don’t have it”   
The man continues to swing a hook at Ash which he easily dodges. The fucker is alot bigger than him so he doesn’t think he can win in a fight.   
Fuck Ash thinks to himself, not knowing how he will get out of this situation.   
A second after Ash feels eyes on him as two other guys start coming his way.   
He is getting jumped and there is nothing he can do about it.   
If he hands over the coke the old man will be pissed and beat him up   
If he fights to get the money he won’t win but the old man will be less pissed   
If he doesn’t get the money the old man might think he isn’t ready for these jobs yet and not allow him to do it again furthermore he won’t be able to explore the city. Sadly there is no way out of this. He rather be beaten up by these fuckers than be beat up by Dino anyday.   
The two grab him and Ash starts kneeing and elbowing to get them off him. It works for a bit but he is too small and too outnumber to win this fight as expected.   
When Ash gets back he has a black eye and what feels like more bruised ribs. The only good thing was that when they were kicking him Ash managed to snag a couple hundred bills from the leader. Since it happened so fast Ash was actually able to take a couple more bucks then needed so he had some pocket money.   
“Whoo man what happened to you” Jake says staring at Ash   
“Some guy didn’t want to pay” Ash responds “can we just do the last job please”   
“Alright you sure you are okay” Jake says staring at Ash   
“Ya I am fine”   
Jake then proceeds to pop the trunk and Ash grabs the last bit of coke and shoves it in his bag   
“Hey man it was nice meeting you see you around,” Jake say jumping in his car  
“Ya, see you,” Ash says well making his way out of the alley   
Lucky for Ash the last job goes as plans, but it is 4:45 by the time he is done.   
I am so stupid thinking I would have time to explore the city Ash thinks to himself well hoping on the subway.   
When he sees Club Cod it takes all his might not to vomit, when walking in. He hates everything about this place that hasn’t changed at all.   
“Oh look who it is, Ash did you get a little honorary and want to fuck some guys” Lewis says when he gets to the bar area of the club.   
“Are you getting a little gay staring at me” Ash rebuddles as he takes a seat.   
“Why you fucker” he stays walking over to Ash.   
“Just because you aren’t here anymore doesn’t mean you can have a smart mouth. Rumor says that we are making some movies soon, and we of course need are star in it”   
This gets to Ash he can’t rebuttal  
“No” Ash says in stricken fear, he can’t do that again, he can’t do it again, he just can’t.   
“What no more tough guy act” Lewis grabs Ash under his chin and Ash has to use all his might not to flinch away. He then let’s go as a customer walks over.  
Ash immediately moves to the sitting area as far as he could be away from Lewis. He sits there for a bit until he hears a small voice  
“Ash, Ash” the voice whispers out of the corner   
“Nate” Ash says whipping his head around. Nate looked bad to say the least, he was very skinny and had hand marks around his neck. “Hey, it’s been a while” Ash said looking down at his hands, they were still shaking from before. Ash always got mixed emotions when seeing his old friends from Club Code. It made him sad and sick thinking about how he would abandon his friends, but there was nothing he could do about it.   
“I haven’t seen you in so long, I thought you were, I thought you were dead” A tear started falling from Nates face. He grabbed the wall to regain his balance. The drugs did that to them, even if they were able to find a way to escape this underground hell hole, the drugs they gave them made them lose all sense of balance so they could easily be caught. The drugs also fucked with the mind, and made it almost impossible to keep a straight thought. The only thing the drugs didn’t do was shield them from the pain, the kids at Club Code knew exactly what was happening to them and they could feel every ounce of pain coming their way.   
Ash stared at Nate not knowing what to say, he has been back many times since Dino took him but he never saw Nate.   
“No, Dino decided to keep me at the mansion,” he says, starting to look back up. Nate's eyes lit up as Ash said this.   
“Really, is it nice, do you get to go outside? Do you have your own room? Is, is, is it nicer than here?” Ash couldn’t help but let out a couple of tears. He knew he was pathetic, he knew he had it good compared to Nate, but every inch of his mind and body hates his life even more. Ash doesn’t understand why he hates it more living with Dino then Club Code but he does. Ash never even realised he hated it more until right now. Yes he is no longer drugged, yes he has his own room, yes he can feel the sun, these are all things Ash was so thankful for. And for the past 10 months Ash has been so happy (as happy as Ash could be) that he no longer had to go through the torment of Club Code. But right now, he would rather be here then Dino’s stupid mansion, he would rather be with Nate, and not have to have “the good life” when his friends are getting starved drugged and murdered.   
“I’m, I’m, I’m so sorry Nate” Ash says as tears run down his face. He uses his hands to try to cover it up but they just won’t stop flowing.   
“Why are you crying, you were always the strong one Ash, how can we be strong he's your not” Nate says wide eyed staring at Ash, this line brings Ash back to reality. He pulls back the tears and decides he has to be strong, for Nate, for everyone at Club Code.   
“Yes I have my own room, yes I can go outside” Ash finally says looking down again   
“What does the sun feel like!” he exclaims to Ash   
“It is warm, like it is a giant teddy bear hugging you, it feels nice, like you are safe, like no one can hurt you again. The sun is happy, it brings you to another world with nice people, people who don’t hurt you, people who love you” Ash says staring at his hands, the sun doesn’t really feel like that but Ash says it does for Nate  
“Do you think I will ever get to feel the sun again?” Nate says looking down.  
“Hey brat get back to your room” Lewis yells from across the room “or do you want me to drag you there myself”   
“No, no sorry Lewis, I am going now!” Nate says while turning around “Ash, will I ever see you again?” Nate says while walking down the dark long hall  
“Yes, I will get you out of here, I promise and you will feel the sun once again” Ash says back to Lewis.   
“Marvin how you been long time no see my man” Lewis says turning to Marvin  
Ash wipes his head around when hearing those words, Marvin is here, he has to go back to Papa Dino now.   
“Not bad I just have to drive this slut back to Papas, what did you do to him it looks like he might cry” Marvin says staring at Ash,   
“Nothing just was telling him the Frog was preparing to make another movie”   
“Really, wow you really are a whore aren’t you Ash” He says walking to Ash “Let’s go we don’t want you being late for dinner, we know you decided to skip breakfast,” Marvin says grabbing Ash lifeless arm and dragging him. As much as he wants too Ash doesn’t fight back. There is no point, there is no point to anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Chapter 2 should be out today or tomorrow and I promise it will be longer! Hope you have a great day and make sure to leave a comment!


End file.
